


Alola Squad Fam

by Chatpocalypse



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dont give sycamore a knife, Forgive Me, Good Parent Kukui-hakase | Professor Kukui, Group chat, I love these b e a n s, I wrote this sleep-deprived, Let me write about them causing chaos, M/M, Papa Kukui, Papa Sycamore, Pokemon uwu, Realpinapjuice, Roleswap, Rotom Dex is just trying to stop Sycamore and Gladion from swearing, Texting, Try and guess who's who, Zappozappozappozappo, pouty baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21852784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chatpocalypse/pseuds/Chatpocalypse
Summary: Sharkboy: hey boys you wanna join the cult of darkraiPinap Juice: …Gladione: Yes let me into the cult daddioLiterally this entire storyAKA the texting fic/roleswap au nobody asked for
Relationships: Idk I'm working on the relationships, Kukui-hakase | Professor Kukui/Platane-hakase | Professor Augustine Sycamore, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 36
Kudos: 42





	Alola Squad Fam

**Author's Note:**

> Gladione: Gladion  
> Need A Helping Hand: Professor Sycamore  
> DreamCentral: Professor Kukui  
> Emo Boi: Ash  
> Rotom-Dex: Rotom-Dex  
> Sharkboy: Sophocles  
> Pinap Juice: KIAWE (Found by GenoMurlocs)  
> Zappo: MALLOW (Found by GenoMurlocs)  
> Ghostbusters: MINA (Found by GenoMurlocs)
> 
> Try and guess who is who with the final three! First person to get it right will get a mention from the characters in the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> GenoMurlocs will be featured in the next chapter!

**_Alola Squad Fam - 12:07 am_ **

**(Gladione added Users to the chat)**

**(Gladione renamed the chat “Alolan Squad Fam”)**

**Emo Boi:** What.

**Gladione:** :)))

**(Emo Boi left the chat)**

**(Gladione added Emo Boi to the chat)**

**Emo Boi:** Can I just leave already, Gladion?

**Gladione:** No

**Gladione:** Perish then

**Rotom-Dex:** Gladion, shouldn’t you be headed to bed?   
  


**Rotom-Dex:** I will add the Professor.

**Gladione:** Bold of you to assume I fear him ^^

**(Rotom-Dex added Need a Helping Hand to the chat)**

**Gladione:** wAIT NO

**Need a Helping Hand:** Gladion…

**Need a Helping Hand:** Go to bed a l r e a d y

**Gladione:** Why arent you in bed then?

**Need a Helping Hand:** Im an adult you little shit

**Rotom-Dex:** Don’t swear in front of the children.

**Gladione:** Fuck you Rotom-Dex

**(Rotom-Dex added DreamCentral to the chat)**

**Rotom-Dex:** _@DreamCentral_ Kukui come and contain your husband and Gladion.

**(DreamCentral joined the chat)**

**DreamCentral:** I got woken up by the ping.

**DreamCentral:** Why are you guys awake?

**Rotom-Dex:** Read above

**DreamCentral:** …

**Gladione:** ; - ;

**DreamCentral:** Gladion, please go to bed?

**Need a Helping Hand:** Ha!

**DreamCentral:** You too, honey

**Need a Helping Hand:** hhhhhhhhhh

**Need a Helping Hand:** F i n e

**(Need a Helping Hand left the chat)**

**DreamCentral:** G l a d i o n

**Gladione:** P r o f e s s o r

**DreamCentral:** Pleeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaase Gladion??

**Gladione:** … fine

**(Gladione left the chat)**

**Rotom-Dex:** Thank you, Professor.

**DreamCentral:** Np 

**(Rotom-Dex left the chat)**

**(DreamCentral left the chat)**

**Sharkboy:** lol nobody noticed I was online

**_10:14 am_ **

**Rotom-Dex:** S O P H O C L E S  _ @Sharkboy _

**Rotom-Dex:** What time did you get to sleep?!

**Sharkboy:** _ bold of you to assume I did sleep  _ ^ w ^

**Emo Boi:** Imma leave while Gladion’s not here

**(Emo Boi left the chat)**

**(Sharkboy added Emo Boi to the chat)**

**Emo Boi:** h o w

**Emo Boi:** How did you get mod powers sophocles

**Sharkboy:** ;))

**(Gladione joined the chat)**

**(Pinap Juice joined the chat)**

**(Gladione sent realpinapjuice.png to the chat)**

**Gladione:** Me and  _ @Pinap Juice  _ are living our best life at his restaurant ^^

**Pinap Juice:** Actually you just barged in but…

**Pinap Juice:** I’m not complaining

**Sharkboy:** hey boys you wanna join the cult of darkrai

**Pinap Juice:** …

**Gladione:** Yes let me into the cult daddio

**(Need a Helping Hand joined the chat)**

**Need a Helping Hand:** OK WHOS GLADION CALLING DADDIO

**Need a Helping Hand:** IMMA STAB WHOEVER IT IS

**Sharkboy:** please don’t stab me professor

**Sharkboy:** …

**(Need a Helping Hand left the chat)**

**Sharkboy:** i gotta go…

**(Sharkboy left the chat)**

**(Zappo joined the chat)**

**Zappo:** Why is soph running into my house?

**Gladione:** r e a d u p

**Zappo:** …

**Zappo:** Why isnt gladion allowed to say daddio

**(Need a Helping Hand joined the chat)**

**Need a Helping Hand:** ah so thats where he is 

**Zappo:** diwhohduewgie

**Zappo:** Im sorry soph

**Zappo:** I failed you

**(Need a Helping Hand left the chat)**

**Gladione:** Idk why im not allowed to say daddio

**Gladione:** It’s porbably the fact that the professor is super protective

**Gladione:** propably

**Gladione:** Dammit arceus

**Gladione:** Im coming for you…

**(Gladione left the chat)**

**Zappo:** w-what

**Pinap Juice:** Dont question it

**Pinap Juice:** Just nod and walk away slowly

**_3:14 pm_ **

**(Sharkboy joined the chat.** _ He’s been stabbed. _ **)**

**(Need a Helping Hand joined the chat.** _ He did the stabbing. _ **)**

**Gladione:** Oh the chat finally became sentient

**Need a Helping Hand:** wait what do you mean by finally

**(Gladione changed his name to TheChosen.** _ Very suitable name.) _

**TheChosen:** Ysee what I mean daddio

**(TheChosen changed his name to Gladione.** _Aww come on..._ **)**

**Sharkboy:** hey Sycamore didncha say that you would stab whoever he clled daddio ^^

**Need a Helping Hand:** F U C K

**Rotom-Dex:** LANGUAGE ALERT

**(Sharkboy muted Rotom-Dex for a day.** _ He deserved it, honestly. _ **)**

**Gladione:** wait

**Gladione:** WAIT

**Gladione:** I DIDNT GIVE YOU MOD PROVLIDGES

**Gladione:** Privileges

**Need a Helping Hand:** I thought I taught you better than that Gladion

**Gladione:** Dont you still have to stab yourself daddio ;)

**Need a Helping Hand:** ; - ;

**(Need a Helping Hand left the chat.** _ Gladion, please stop him from stabbing. _ **)**

**Gladione:** wAIT NO DONT ACTUALLY

**(Gladione left the chat.** _ He’s also got arceus by his side, literally. _ **)**

**Zappo:** I love how this cha--

**Zappo:** WHAT THE MCFUCKERY

**Pinap Juice:** Did I forget to menrion that he has archeus with him

**Pinap Juice:** *mention and *arceus

**Zappo:** Y E S

**Pinap Juice:** Welp I guess that’s that

**(DreamCentral joined the chat.** _ Wassup, sentient chat here. _ **)**

**DreamCentral:** First of all

**DreamCentral:** Why is gladion chasing my husband around while he’s holding a knife

**DreamCentral:** Second

**DreamCentral:** wait, does Gladion have a knife, what the hell? Where did gladion get a bread knife?!

**DreamCentral:** And third...

**DreamCentral:** HOW IS THE CHAT SENTENT?!

**(** _ Idk, dude, I just am _ **)**

**Zappo:** I…

**Zappo:** I’m not gonna answer your questions  _ @DreamCentral  _ or question why the chat is now typing actual sentences

**(** _ It’s best if you dont. Now I’m gonna just not type anymore _ **_._ ** **)**

**DreamCentral:** …

**Zappo:** …

**Pinap Juice:** …

**Sharkboy:** …

**Ghostbusters:** …

**Sharkboy:** W A I T

**Sharkboy:** is that who i think it is?!!!!

**Ghostbusters:** aiwhdowauhwa

**Ghostbusters:** dO nOt TeLl GlAdIoN i WaS tYpInG

**Sharkboy:** just as long as you never type like that again   
  


**Ghostbusters:** f i n e

**Pinap Juice:** Wait who dis

**Sharkboy:** and she’s back to ghosting the chat

**Pinap Juice:** WhO iS tHiS tElL mE

**Sharkboy:** i’ll dm you if you stop

**Pinap Juice:** Yes tell me now

**_4:33_ **

**Pinap Juice:** Ok nobody ask me who that mystery person is

**Pinap Juice:** I definitely don’t know

**Sharkboy:** yes he doesnt ;)

**Zappo:** …

**Zappo:** _ @Gladione  _ have you got the knife from  _ @Need a Helping Hand _

**(Need a Helping Hand joined the chat)**

**Need a Helping Hand:** He’s got the knife but I’ve got his phone

**Need a Helping Hand:** UwU

**(Need a Helping Hand sent poutybaby.png to the chat)**

**Zappo:** Professor the uwu is my job

**Zappo:** SO SHUT

**Need a Helping Hand:** UwU

**Sharkboy:** UwU

**Pinap Juice:** UwU

**DreamCentral:** p-please stop wufuwshduhsn

**Need a Helping Hand:** fine ; - ;

**Need a Helping Hand:** Can I not pretend to be a child ever?

**DreamCentral:** ; - :


End file.
